


Некоторые заметки о достойном ордене Не из уезда Цинхэ

by BrownShrike



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike
Summary: Серия разрозненных драбблов про братьев Не и других персонажей (местами канон, местами современность).
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Заговорщики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если верить роману, Не Хуайсан знал заранее, что Вэй Усянь хочет подкинуть Лань Ванцзи порно.

Вэй Усянь шумно вздохнул и облапил Не Хуайсана.

‒ Хуайсан-сюн...

Не Хуайсан аккуратно вывернулся из его объятий, стараясь не закапать бумагу тушью: он пытался нарисовать вылетающего из камышей лебедя, но получалась маленькая толстенькая утка с короткими лапками, подозрительно похожая на него самого.

‒ Чего тебе, Вэй-сюн?

‒ У меня от этой писанины котелок скоро закипит, честное слово, ‒ пожаловался Вэй Усянь. ‒ «Добродетель и надлежащее поведение»! Да разве я не добродетелен?

Устав бороться с уткой, Не Хуайсан отложил кисточку.

‒ Не особенно.

Вэй Усянь ткнул его пальцем в лоб, но, кажется, не обиделся.

‒ А еще друг называется! Слушай, Хуайсан-сюн, у тебя остались те книжечки? Ну... веселенькие? Я бы хоть почитал немного перед библиотекой, а то помру с тоски. Только не про молодую жену и старого мужа, ты их мне на той неделе давал.

‒ Ладно, ‒ кивнул Не Хуайсан, перекатился через кровать и приподнял растрескавшуюся доску в полу, под которой лежала стопка дешевых брошюрок. ‒ Возьмешь про хитрую княжну и семерых заклинателей?

‒ Семерых! ‒ восхищенно повторил Вэй Усянь. ‒ Валяй.

По лицу Не Хуайсана вдруг пробежала легкая тень.

‒ Но там местами такое, Вэй-сюн... Приличным людям и открывать не стоит.

Его приятель расхохотался:

‒ Приличным! И кто тут у нас приличный, по-твоему?

Не Хуайсан пожал плечами:

‒ Цзян-сюн?

‒ Ой, брось! Он просто строит из себя всякое, а сам-то... Было дело, на девицу Оуян натолкнулся, так у него едва пар из ушей не повалил. Знаешь, какую он невесту хочет? Настоящую красавицу, не абы кого, и притом скромную! Во дает.

Не Хуайсан задумчиво посмотрел вдаль. На выгоревшее от июльской жары небо медленно наползало комковатое белое облако.

‒ Тогда Лань Ванцзи?

Вэй Усянь подпрыгнул.

‒ Точно! Бедняга, уж сколько его дядька нас шпыняет, а он-то, небось, и вовсе ни разу... ни единой картиночки...

Не Хуайсан прижал к губам веер с бледно-розовыми мальвами.

‒ Интересно, что бы господин Лань Ванцзи сказал, если бы увидел подобное?

В огромных глазах Вэй Усяня заскакали восторженные искорки.

‒ Проверим? Спорим, я сегодня подсуну ему книжку, а он и не заметит ‒ до поры, хе-хе!

‒ Ох, Вэй-сюн... ‒ Не Хуайсан приподнял веер повыше. ‒ И охота тебе рисковать.

‒ Мне от скуки подохнуть неохота, ‒ возразил Вэй Усянь. ‒ И Лань Чжаню полезно будет, между прочим. Такой красавчик, а жизни не нюхал.

‒ Красавчик, ага, ‒ протянул Не Хуайсан, разглядывая свою небольшую пухловатую руку с опрятными овальными ногтями. ‒ Ты беги, а то опоздаешь.

Воодушевленный Вэй Усянь унесся галопом, не преминув во весь голос загорланить «Эй, голубка...» возле комнаты учеников из ордена Цзинь, а Не Хуайсан развалился на постели с охапкой брошюрок. Он долго перебирал их, пока не остановился на истрепанной тетрадке с кривоватой надписью «В омуте порока». Снаружи в кустах звонко судачили о чем-то воробьи, но он почти не обращал на них внимания, а неторопливо перелистывал страницы.

‒ «...и возлег с родным братом, как с женщиной, ибо не в силах был противостоять его чарам», ‒ прочел Не Хуайсан шепотом. Птицы с шорохом вспорхнули, испугавшись, верно, лохматой вороны, а один воробьишка вскочил на резное окно и с любопытством склонил головку набок.

‒ Вот ты в силах противостоять моим чарам? ‒ спросил его Не Хуайсан. ‒ Мой-то братец отлично справляется.

Воробьишка упрыгал обратно, а Не Хуайсан убрал книгу в тайник и зарылся носом в подушку.

‒ «Занимайся хорошенько, Хуайсан, не ленись», ‒ пробормотал он, передразнивая чужой голос ‒ низкий, хрипловатый. ‒ Встал и стоит столбом, а я в Гусу уезжаю, может, на целый год... и ничего, ни-че-го.

То ли от досады, то ли от зноя его примяло тяжелой дремотой. Лишь через два или три часа он с трудом проснулся: в дверь колотил парнишка из Су.

‒ Не-сюн, Не-сюн, скорее! Вэй-сюн... с Вэй-сюном опять беда.

‒ Ах, неужели? ‒ захлопал ресницами Не Хуайсан и поспешно помахал веером, чтобы согнать красноту со щек; настроение у него по-прежнему было довольно паршивое, но с появлением одноклассника замаячила надежда на приятные новости. Мальчик из Су беспокойно потоптался у входа.

‒ Юный господин Лань ему чуть башку мечом не снес, а потом крикнул... у-у-у, ты не поверишь.

‒ О, ‒ хмыкнул Не Хуайсан, поправляя шпильку в волосах. ‒ Получилось.

‒ То есть?

‒ Нет-нет, я не о том, ‒ Не Хуайсан смущенно хихикнул. ‒ Представляешь, еле закрепил... прическа вообще не держится. Идем же, Су-сюн, быстрее.

Из щели в рассохшейся доске над тетрадками выполз, поводя усиками, крошечный черный жучок; солнце светило прямо на него, и он напоминал свежую кляксу или никому не известный иероглиф.


	2. И все зальются слезами

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мелкий братец драматично обижается на старшего.

Если жизнь делалась совсем плохая, Не Хуайсан принимался умирать.

Конечно, взаправду он бы нипочем не умер: во-первых, это страшно, во-вторых, тогда точно никто не накормит его ручную майну и не вынесет диким птицам зернышки в их невзрачный сад, а ведь зимы в Цинхэ порой выдаются голодные. Нет, в такие дни Не Хуайсан просто растягивался на постели, поворачивался к стене и начинал представлять, как рано утром седенький Не Фэн зайдет позвать его к завтраку, но растолкать не сумеет, ведь Не Хуайсан будет уже совершенно мертвый. Не Фэн ахнет, громко разрыдается и засеменит, шаркая туфлями, в главный зал, а там расскажет остальным, что у бедненького молодого господина разорвалось сердце. Тут Не Хуайсан касался для порядка груди: сердце стучало мерно и уверенно, поэтому он воображал дальше.

В общем, все зальются слезами и станут наперебой вспоминать, какой Не Хуайсан был хорошенький мальчик. Здесь он опять запинался: вот Лань Ванцзи из Гусу действительно хорошенький, да притом высокий и изящный, будто журавль, и Цзинь Цзысюань тоже писаный красавец, а ему досталась круглая мордашка, кривоватые передние зубы и дурацкие короткие пальцы. Впрочем, волосы у него отличные, чего скрывать, и ресницы длинные, а покойников ругать не подобает ‒ глядишь, насчет зубов и не заикнутся... А после войдет старший брат.

Не Хуайсан торжественно вздыхал, мысленно рисуя очередную картинку: Не Минцзюэ грозно сдвинет кустистые черные брови, ‒ мол, зачем разгалделись? ‒ но Не Фэн кинется ему в ноги и с плачем возвестит о безвременной кончине юного господина. Про безвременную кончину Не Хуайсану особенно нравилось, и он повторял слова Не Фэна дважды. Не Минцзюэ задрожит, со звоном уронит на каменный пол свою саблю ‒ так ей и надо, между прочим ‒ и ринется в спальню, где лежит его бездыханный маленький братик. «Хуайсан!» ‒ крикнет Не Минцзюэ, падая на колени. «Хуайсан, милый, прости! Неужели... неужели из-за меня ты...»

‒ Хуайсан.

Додумать Не Хуайсан сегодня не успел: его затылок накрыла крупная ладонь. Он не шевельнулся, стараясь дышать глубоко.

‒ Спишь? ‒ спросил Не Минцзюэ и сел рядом. ‒ Ладно.

Повисла тишина: Не Минцзюэ молчал, Не Хуайсан продолжал дышать, лишь за окном робко стучал по подсыхающей листве дождь.

‒ Зря я, наверное, вспылил, ‒ пробормотал вдруг Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Не стоило оно того.

Не Хуайсана подмывало ответить, но он терпел. Не Минцзюэ невесело усмехнулся:

‒ Отец всегда говорил: ты, дескать, настоящий Не, у тебя характерец... Ага! Дерьмо коровье, а не характерец.

Не Хуайсан пораженно прикусил язык: старичка Не Фэна хватил бы удар, ляпни он этак при нем про дерьмо.

‒ Гоняю-то я тебя, положим, по делу, ‒ рассуждал Не Минцзюэ вслух. ‒ А на кой черт ору ‒ сам иногда не понимаю. Скверно у нас с тобой получилось.

В следующий миг произошло нечто удивительное: к виску Не Хуайсана быстро приникли горячие обветренные губы, а затем Не Минцзюэ встал, шурша тяжелыми одеждами. Когда он подошел к двери, Не Хуайсан, из последних сил выдержав паузу, суетливо завозился на кровати.

‒ Ой, дорогой брат?..

Тот кашлянул:

‒ А-а-а, проснулся.

Не Хуайсан чинно сложил руки на коленях и часто заморгал, чтобы глаза поскорее намокли.

‒ Я плакал-плакал и задремал, ‒ объяснил он специальным виноватым голосом, от которого брюзга Не Фэн обычно мигом прекращал зудеть. ‒ Дорогой брат больше на меня не гневается? Мне было ужасно стыдно, даже внутри чего-то...

‒ Ничего я не гневаюсь, ‒ буркнул Не Минцзюэ; взгляд его беспокойно блуждал по комнате. ‒ В смысле ‒ внутри? Тебе больно?

Не Хуайсан осторожно потер живот сквозь ханьфу.

‒ Н... нет, кажется.

Не Минцзюэ шумно втянул воздух. Уши у него с детства были чуть-чуть оттопыренные, самую малость, а сейчас еще и побелели, будто он ‒ Не Минцзюэ, не абы кто! ‒ на секунду испугался.

‒ Балда, попробуй только... Небось, сладостями на ночь набиваешься, а потом в кишках крутит. Давай, пошли.

‒ Куда? ‒ Не Хуайсан с готовностью встал.

‒ Куда скажу. Умыться не забудь.

Длинный коридор выстыл насквозь, но Не Хуайсан не замечал холода. Умирать ему пока расхотелось: признаться честно, на расстроенного Не Минцзюэ ‒ живого, не выдуманного ‒ и смотреть-то тоскливо, словно комок в горле застрял. Теперь Не Хуайсана интересовало другое: почему брат ни с того ни с сего поцеловал его и поцелует ли когда-нибудь снова.

И лучше бы, пожалуй, не один раз.


	3. Задачка на движение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой вселенной у братьев общие родители, потому что кто мне запретит, в конце концов. Для разнообразия ‒ «посылка дошла без инцестов» ©, просто джен <s>(пока)</s>.

‒ Ну, читай: «Из точки А и точки Б навстречу друг другу одновременно выехали две машины...»

Не Хуайсан подпирает лицо рукой и старательно рассматривает картинку на странице. Картинка неинтересная, но ему сразу вспоминается, как давным-давно они ехали вдоль ослепительно желтых рапсовых полей, а потом повернули к роще, и вдруг из кустов вылетел огромный пестрый фазан. Не Хуайсан попытался показать фазана маме, но она не успела разглядеть, засмеялась и спросила, красивый ли он был, а Не Хуайсан сказал – ужасно красивый; через полгода мама умерла, тетя говорит – «сгорела», и Не Хуайсан даже не знает, встречала ли она хоть раз...

‒ Хуайсан.

Не Хуайсан вскидывает голову, и у него сползают на кончик носа очки. В кино очки носят хорошие умные мальчики, которые получают отличные оценки по всем предметам, но Не Хуайсан не умный, просто плохо видит, а еще плохо бегает, плохо подтягивается на перекладине и плохо решает задачки, особенно на движение. В них вечно кто-то едет из точки А в точку Б, хуже того ‒ с разной скоростью. Лучше бы они заглохли посреди дороги ‒ тогда и решать будет нечего, но в задачниках никто никогда не глохнет, не дождешься: машины спокойно катятся, лодки болтаются в стоячей воде, сухогрузы идут по морю, а Не Минцзюэ, старший брат Не Хуайсана, сидит рядом и заставляет с ними разбираться. Не Минцзюэ четырнадцать лет; он здорово играет в баскетбол, а месяц назад взял золото на Китайской национальной олимпиаде по математике, и о нем напечатали заметку в местной газете. Ему разделаться с машинами – пара пустяков, поэтому по вечерам он не гуляет с остальными парнями из класса, а вытягивает Не Хуайсана на «удовлетворительно», но Не Хуайсан не слишком-то вытягивается.

– Хуайсан, ты прочитал?

– «...первую половину пути проплыли за три часа», ‒ бормочет Не Хуайсан, но тут же испуганно замирает: кажется, он умудрился заблудиться в задачках, пока возился с очками. 

У Не Минцзюэ краснеют уши:

– Ты чего? Кто проплыл? Мы про машины решаем!

Не Хуайсан принимается вертеть под столом ручку. Если долго ее ковырять, у нее непременно сломается колпачок, но перестать никак не получается. Не Минцзюэ тяжело вздыхает:

– Слушай, вот ты кем собираешься быть, когда вырастешь?

Не Хуайсана и прежде про такое спрашивали: ему было пять лет, он ответил – белочкой, и все стали смеяться. Весной Не Хуайсану исполнилось девять, а это значит, что отвечать теперь надо правильно – мол, врачом, космонавтом или ученым каким-нибудь, но вообще-то он и сейчас предпочел бы превратиться в маленькую пушистую белочку с рыжими кисточками, удрать далеко-далеко в лес, где нет ни машин, ни лодок, ни «шведской стенки», ни контрольных, накалывать на веточку грибы и спать в гнезде из сухой травы и мха, только ведь в жизни так не бывает. У Не Хуайсана щиплет в носу, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы – наверное, за стеклами видно, но от усталости ему не удается сдержаться. 

– Эй, перестань, – Не Минцзюэ хмурится, но голос у него не сердитый, а огорченный. – Не реви, а? Подожди, я тебе объясню...

Он выуживает из вороха на столе листок бумаги, чтобы начертить схему, но там Не Хуайсан уже набросал несколько фигурок – обычным карандашом, без цвета. Не Минцзюэ внимательно изучает их, а затем поворачивается к Не Хуайсану:

– Сам нарисовал?

– Ага, – смущенно кивает Не Хуайсан. На прошлой неделе он сочинил историю про двух кроликов, черного и белого, и потихоньку пишет комикс, длинный, с очень страшными приключениями – не секретный, но брату раньше времени показывать, пожалуй, не следовало бы.

– Круто, – произносит Не Минцзюэ. – Прямо как живые. А лента зачем? Он девчонка?

Он указывает ручкой на белого кролика с серьезной мордочкой: у того поперек лба действительно повязана узкая ленточка, почему – Не Хуайсан до конца не определился.

– Нужно.

Не Минцзюэ откидывается на спинку стула:

– Смешной ты. Тебе бы художником быть, а не... Но без математики-то нельзя! – спохватывается он. – Она мозги на место ставит, ясно? Ладно, ты, по-моему, перегрелся. Давай прошвырнемся до площадки? Мяч покидаем... Без свежего воздуха трудно соображать.

Не Хуайсан согласен и на мяч, лишь бы отложить задачник на пару часов; он торопливо натягивает уличные штаны и зеленую курточку, а Не Минцзюэ продолжает крутить его черновик с кроликами.

– Я попозже с отцом поговорю, пусть отдаст тебя наконец в студию. Все равно у него куча денег, а толку от них... – Подумав, Не Минцзюэ нахлобучивает на Не Хуайсана свою кепку и минуту-другую молчит. – Фигово тебе без мамы?

Не Хуайсан теребит застежку.

– Фигово.

Не Минцзюэ косится в сторону окна.

– А то.

По пути на спортивную площадку братья почти не болтают – отчего-то нет настроения для трепотни, но и плакать Не Хуайсана больше не тянет. Конечно, вечером ему придется опять бороться с машинами, но, может быть, они постепенно сдадутся – и доедут навстречу друг другу.


End file.
